legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask
The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask is the 66th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. In this moat crossing, teammates cross the water simultaneously by swinging on multiple "ancient Babylonian wheels." One of the most mysterious prisoners in all of Europe was the Man in the Iron Mask. Imprisoned on an island by the King of France in the early 1600's, he was forced to wear a mask to hide his true identity. But legend has it that one day, his jailer, Gaston de la Garde, shoved a plate of pork chops between the bars. The prisoner asked… "Ah, Gaston. Pork chops instead of the usual mush? What are we celebrating?" "I am retiring today, Monsieur," said Gaston. "It's a lovely gesture, but I can't eat them with this mask on my face." Gaston unlocked the mask and gasped. "Mon Dieu! You are the king!" "No, I am the king's twin. That is my only crime." Gaston's heart filled with pity. "My friend, I have a plan. New clothes, a new do, et Voila!" In minutes, the prisoner was a whole new man. They jumped in a boat and rode away to freedom. Some say the newly freed man threw his mask into the sea. The Blue Barracudas are Danielle and Justin. The Green Monkeys are Paul and Margot. Iron Masks (Bungee Ceiling) The Man in the Iron Mask had to wear his mask most of his life. Fortunately, Paul and Danielle had to wear theirs for a moment. Before each player stood a wall with four iron (really plastic) masks on the ceiling. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a rope in each hand and pull himself or herself up. Once at the top, they had to grab a mask, place it on their head and sail back down. The player to bring down all four masks or the player to bring down the most in 60 seconds won. Paul clumsily kept on dropping his masks, while Danielle managed to get three masks in her bucket, awarding her a half pendant of life. Keys to Freedom (Bungee) The Man in the Iron Mask spent most of his life locked in his mask. Margot and Justin's task was to free him by bringing him the keys to the mask. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to run to one board, grab a key out of one of the locks, then swing back to the other side and drop the key in their bin. Then, they had to go back and do it again. The player to all six of his/her keys to their bin or the player with the most keys in their bin in 60 seconds won. Margot at first could not seem to get her keys in her bin, but she did manage to get two in her bin. Justin however got his final key in his bin with 20 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. Escape Route (Slingshot Wall) According to legend, Gaston de la Garde helped his friend, the Man in the Iron Mask escape. On each wall before each team are the four stages to the man in the mask's freedom: Find Key for Cell, Climb over Wall, Cross, and Freedom. When Kirk gave the signal, The girls each had to load a marker her slingshot, and shoot it to their partners on the walls. The male players had to catch the marker, place it on the first stage of freedom, climb up, and do the same with the next three stages of freedom. The team to help the Man in the Iron Mask escape by placing a marker on all four stages of freedom or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Margot had a very weak shot on the first try while her partner, Paul managed to mark two stages of freedom. Justin marked the final stage of freedom with 34 seconds of spare time, awarding him a full pendant of life and therefore sending him and Danielle to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. The Green Monkeys may have won no pendants, but they did a nice job nevertheless. This team had the potential to win, but one dead end diminished their chances greatly. Danielle took rocks two at a time in the Rock Quarry, and she also went through doors that led towards the artifact. Unfortunately, it was because of this that she entered the dead-end Medusa's Lair. In the Dark Forest, Justin hesitated, and then dove to the ground and slid through the Stone Wall. In the Mine Shaft, he took the ladder to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, but right after he put the monkey together, time ran out. * The Shriveled Hand of Efoua can be seen in the Swamp during the second temple game. * During the third temple game, the Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon can be seen in the King's Storeroom and the Crown of Queen Nzinga can be seen in the Lightning Room. * This is the second and last episode where a team of Blue Barracudas attempted to retrieved an artifact placed in the Top of the Central Shaft. The first was The Belly Button of Buddha. * Justin is the second person to almost enter the Crypt by accident. The first was Michelle from The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin. Coincidentally, both were Blue Barracudas runs that were lost due to the frontrunner entering Medusa's Lair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Red/Blue/Green/Orange Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Female Going First Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered